History of Services 21 - 40
Service 21 This service originally goes from Bedok Road to Jurong Industrial Estate, thus shortened to terminate at Clementi and Chai Chee in 1976. It was withdrawn in early 1984. Introduced in 29 November 1992 from Pasir Ris to Lorong 1 Geylang. Extended to St Michael’s replacing route 4 on 23 May 1993. Diverted via Boon Keng MRT Station on 20 June 2003. Service 22 This service originally goes from Bedok to Buona Vista. It was withdrawn in early 1982. Introduced on 21 March 1988 between Ang Mo Kio and Tampines. 2003: Diverted via Serangoon Central and Upper Serangoon Road. Service 23 Introduced on 20th Feburary 1983, this service originally plied between Tampines Blk 138 and loop at Tomlinson Road via Simei Avenue and PIE. Amended to loop at Rochor Canal Road on 20 January 1993 due to MRT Rationalisation. Amended to ply between Tampines Ave 1, 10 and Bedok North Rd, skipping parts of Tampines Ave 5 when Temasek Polytechnic opened in 1995. Bedok North Road Extension was also opened in time. Service 25 Ply between Ang Mo Kio Int and Bedok Int. When svc 25 was first introduced circa 1983, it ran parallel with svc 24 via AMK Aves 8/1, Lor Chuan, Boundary Rd, Upp Paya Lebar Rd, Paya Lebar Rd, Sims Ave (Changi Rd in return direction to AMK), Sims Ave East, New Upp Changi Rd and terminating at Bedok Int. Circa 1986 the service was amended to ply AMK Ave 3, Hougang Aves 2/3, Eunos Link and Jln Eunos before linking up to Sims Ave East towards Bedok Interchange, which is the route till present day. Service 26 Started as a loop service between Bedok and Bendemeer Road. Extends to Toa Poyoh Int on 27 August 1989 merging with 148. In 1994, amended to ply Jln Kolam Ayer, Bendemeer Rd, Whampoa North and Serangoon Rd instead of plying on Woodsville flyover. On Sunday 04 May 2003, amended to ply Geylang Bahru, Bendemeer Rd and Whampoa East instead of Jln Kolam Ayer. Service 27 Introduced as a service from Tampines to Changi Airport PTB on 24th January 1988. This service was extended to Pasir Ris on 29th November 1992 and amended to stop at Tampines Int in both directions on 24th January 1993. Amended to ply Pasir Ris St 52 on 23rd October 1994. Amended back to Tampines Interchange on 18th September 1995 with the introduction of Service 15 and the extension of Service 53 to Changi Airport PTB. Extended to Sengkang Terminal when SBS officially took over control of Sengkang's bus services on 25th July 1999. It was extended to Buangkok Green in 2006. Service 28 Introduced in 13 January 1984, the service has plied between Tampines and New Bridge Road/Chinatown. It plies Tampines Ave 5, Simei Ave, Bedok Rd, New Upper Changi Road, Changi Road, Geylang Road (Sims Ave and Sims Ave East in the return journey), Kallang Road, North Bridge Road (Victoria St in the return journey) and New Bridge Road (Eu Tong Sen St in the return journey). Upon completion of the New Bridge Rd Terminal on 6th June 1987, this service was amended to use the new terminal instead of temporary roadside bus stops along New Bridge Rd. Withdrawn on 29 November 1992 with route 148 due to duplication of MRT and route 2. Re-introduced in 20 August 1995 from Tampines Blk 123 to Bedok and it plies via Tampines Avenue 9 and merged with route 152 to Toa Payoh in 2000. Shortened to Geylang Serai on 22 June 2003, and extended to East View Secondary School via Tampines Street 34, Tampines Street 32 and Tampines Avenue 9 together. Service 29 Introduced between Tampines Int and Changi Airport Cargo Complex in 1988. On 29th November 1992, trips were truncated to loop at Changi Village terminal after 1930 hrs. Amended to loop at Changi Village whole day in 1994 when Service 19 was re-introduced. Amended to ply Tampines St 41 and Ave 9, skipping a stretch of bus stops along Tampines Ave 7 in 2003. Service 30 Originally plying between Chai Chee and Jurong Industrial Estate. Then it changed to Bedok to Jurong. Extended to Boon Lay on 1 July 1990. On 29 November 1992, diverted via ECP and Fort Road instead of Nicoll Highway and Shenton Way. The longest car route in the era is route 30 from Bedok to Boon Lay. Service 31 Originally plying between Chai Chee (Bedok) and Outram Park. In 1979, shortened to terminate at Lorong 1 Geylang and to Kallang Park. Extended to Tampines on 4 February 1985. Extended to Toa Payoh, skipping Kallang Swimming Complex on 5 December 1993. Shortened to Parkway Parade and in addition, go via Chinese Swimming Club (Amber Road) on 20 August 2005. Shortened to Bedok North Street 3 on 7 May 2006. Service 32 Started as Kampong Chai Chee to Pasir Panjang Road, later shortened to Upper Cross Street in 1979 and extended to Bedok on 28 May 1980. It was extended to start at Buona Vista in the middle of 1988, during the swap of service 14 and 32. Diverted via Redhill MRT Station on 29 March 1992. 2005: Amended to ply Mountbatten Road, Sims Way, Geylang Road/Sims Avenue instead of Mountbatten Road, Sims Avenue/Geylang Road. Service 33 Between Bedok Int and Kent Ridge Ter. In the 80s, there were special peak period runs which serve Geylang Rd (linking from Still Rd) in the direction of Kent Ridge and Sims Ave (and link up to Joo Chiat Rd) in the direction of Bedok Interchange. Trips with special runs have distinctive yellow bold text marked "SIMS AVE" and "GEYLANG" in both English and Chinese text on both left and right sides of the service number on the side service plates. The service plates in the early 1980s contain just the terminal name and the service number in very large font, without indicating the roads served. With the opening of Sims Way, route was amended to ply: - (Direction 1) Mountbatten Rd, Sims Way, Geylang Rd instead of Mountbatten Rd, Geylang Rd. - (Direction 2) Sims Ave, Sims Way, Mountbatten Rd instead of Sims Ave, (Lor 1 Geylang), Mountbatten Rd. Service 34 Introduced on 1995, as a loop service from Bedok to Changi Airport PTB. Withdrawn in 14 September 2002, due to the duplication of the Changi Airport Line. Re-introduced on 31 October 2005 from Pinevale to Changi Airport. Extended to IKEA Tampines and Punggol on 19 January 2007. Service 35 Loop service between Bedok interchange and Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal since 1995. No route change since then. Service 36 Re-numbered from service 16E in Dec 1997, one-way peak hour service between Changi Airport PTB and Bt Merah interchange. In Sep 1998, amended as a loop service between Changi Airport PTB and Tomlinson Rd, and ply into Suntec City. Service 16 was shortened to Marine Parade Terminal at that time. On Friday 18 Jul 2003, amended to skip a bus stop at Siglap Link while it plied Siglap Rd and a relocated bus stop along Siglap Link. Service 37 Introduced in 1995 as a loop service between Tampines interchange and Changi North Crescent. No route change. Service 38 Service from Tampines to Bedok South Road (Blk 10) passes by Singapore Expo and Simei Street 3/1 since 7 April 2002. Service 39 Introduced in 2003 between Tampines and Yishun, as this is the only Ernest service since 1995, from Tampines. Service 40 Between Shenton Way and Delta East Primary School (Delta). Withdrawn in 1979. Loop service between Chai Chee Ter and MacPherson Estate since 1985. Amended to Bedok Int in 1985 due to the closure of Chai Chee Ter. Used to ply Telok Kurau Rd, amended to ply Siglap Rd after Service 158 was amended to loop at Tanjong Rhu on 3rd May 1992.